So Alone
by enchantina
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what Annabeth must be feeling when Percy was missing I have here's the result. Annabeth's POV. Oneshot


_**Summary:**_HoO fic, Post Son of Neptune. **Percabeth**. ONESHOT. Percy lost his memory and the only thing he can remember is Annabeth. He knows he loves her; he just doesn't know why. Annabeth never lost faith in Percy, until she realizes he has no memory too- like Jason. But Percy wants her to keep believing, she NEEDS to believe.

It has been a month since...he was gone. I tried not to think about him because whenever I did I would break down. Would I ever see him again? Secretly I would trade Jason any day for him no matter what would happen. I know it is selfish but I just want to be in his arms again. To be reassured.

I was going through my stuff mindlessly because my siblings said I needed to get rid of some of my books because they were taking up too much space. Of course I did not have many but my cabin had to have someone to blame for the lack of space and since I am the head of the cabin I took the fall. I guess it is suddenly bad to be smart and have thousands of items that prove that.

I would pass across books I had once read and skim the pages. I know I probably sound masochistic but I would just look through the book to find a quote that matched how I felt or reminded me of him so I could feel sorry for myself. I wrote a few down to remember:

Aesop: It is easy to be brave from a safe distance.

William Shakespeare: Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore, So do our minutes hasten to their end.

William Shakespeare: Praising what is lost makes the remembrance dear.

I stopped after a few because I could not risk one of my siblings walking into the cabin and seeing me so sad. I continued going through books, occasionally throwing out the old books with big words because me and my dyslexia could not take it.

After about an hour I stumbled upon my old diary that I wrote in until the early winter I was 16 in. I opened it and smiled as I saw what I wrote on August 18, my first underwater kiss. I sighed happily remembering that day and then I continued flipping through my diary.

I got tired with it eventually so I threw it onto my bed and a white piece of paper flew out of it and onto the floor. I looked at it puzzled and then bent down to pick it up. I picked it up and I turned it around to reveal a picture of a boy with black hair and amazing green eyes holding his arms around a girl with a blonde pony-tail and stormy eyes who was giggling at the camera. They both wore the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts showing they were demigods.

I gazed at it in a daze as I studied the details of the photo. Written on the bottom was: Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. I folded it up gingerly and stuck it at the bottom of my cabinet where I kept my shirts and then I slowly cleaned up and shifted to the window. I looked out into the Lake and across Long Island Sound, suddenly getting a faraway look.

Where was he right now? Did he miss me? Was he okay? Many questions rushed into my mind knowing I could not keep them out any longer. Where was the boy in the picture? Wise Girl wanted to be with Seaweed Brain. A small vulnerable tear drifted down my cheek. I wanted Percy back with me so I would have to find him myself.

She still remembered the day when Percy went missing as if it was yesterday…

Annabeth and Percy were sitting at the sing-along together laughing. They had both gotten out of school early and the next 2 weeks were gonna be great. They started dating about 3 months ago and Annabeth have never been happier.

They had so much planned for the next few weeks they would barely have time for camp training. It was gonna be amazing.

Just then the singing stopped and the fire slowly died down. Percy and Annabeth held hands as they walked down to the cabins. They stopped at the Athena cabin.

"Good Night wise girl, I'll see you in the morning," Percy said. He kissed her and ran to his cabin. Annabeth smiled, she had the best boyfriend ever...

It was the next morning and everyone was at breakfast except Percy. _That's weird, Percy never misses breakfast... or any other meal for that matter, _Annabeth thought,_ Where could he be? _For the remainder of breakfast Annabeth kept an eye on Percy's table but he didn't show.

The first thing she did before her sword fighting class was take some food to the Posideon cabin hoping Percy would be there, but he wasn't there. She swallowed a lump in her throat... He will be at sword fighting he never misses that... he's probably there right now for early practice... Even though this made sense she couldn't shake the fact something wasn't right...

She walked down to the arena. Percy still didn't show, She got nervous and distracted and her half-brother Malcom beat her in combat. "Annabeth, you okay I never beat you, certainly not that easily," Malcom asked worriedly.

"No I'm not okay have you seen Percy," She asked him.

"No actually I haven't, Where is he?" He confessed

"I don't know" She muttered.

"You should ask Chiron"

"Yeah I will," I thanked him and ran off to find Chiron

I found him at the Archery shooting range. "Chiron," she asked nervously, "Where is Percy?"

"He wasn't at your first lesson?" Chiron asked curiously. She shook he head, "Okay, I'm going to get a head count go to your cabin and take attendance," Chiron said quickly. I ran off to get my cabin. I heard Chiron's voice over the camp speakers telling everyone to get to their cabins...

When I got my cabin organized I ran to Chiron. "Everyone in my cabin is here... Have you gone to Percy's Cabin yet?" He shook his head and told me he was going there now. I ran off in front of him and walked in Percy's cabin. All his stuff was thrown around his room as normal But 1 thing was different, and it confirmed my worst suspicions, Percy wasn't there...

Where was he right now? Did he miss me? Was he okay? Many questions rushed into my mind knowing I could not keep them out any longer. Where was the boy in the picture? Wise Girl wanted to be with Seaweed Brain. A small vulnerable tear drifted down my cheek. I wanted Percy back with me so I would have to find him myself.


End file.
